Continuation of The fantasy is over
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: same thing. BECK JEALOUS


**Well it's chapter 2! **

When I walked into Sikowitz' room, I see Cat run up to me and say "Beck, Beck guess what I got yesterday!" "What did you get?" I said faking interest in the red head's thing. "Look, I got a sun block for the toungue! You put it in your finger, and then you put it in you toungue and…" She trailed off as Tori walked in. She went to tell Tori the same thing. I could bet Tori was thinking Cat had gone bananas by the look on her tan face.

A second later, Jade walked in, with Vince's PITTSBURG STEALERS cap on and wearing a red cute top, black jeans and of course, her red combat boots. It was strange that she was also wearing her cheer Hollywood arts jacket (Jade used to be a cheerleader in 9th grade but she quit after most girls started flirting with Beck since Jade was captain and had a lot of routines to do.) He thought she had burned it after she quit. The class went quiet, but of course, Vince staring at Jade and KISSED HER FOREHEAD AT THE END OF CLASS.

**At lunch…**

"Jade, we need to talk." I said, moving Jade off Vince's table. "What! I am rehearsing for the movie." Jade whispered to me angrily, like always. "Jade, look at me." I say sitting down with her at another table. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Vince likes y"- "You know what, I'm going to rehearse now." Jade said and I was shocked. "Jade, Me, Andre, Cat and Tori are going bowling this Saturday night. Go meet us Cat's house so we can go on Trina's van together, If you want to." "Beck, I have plans this same Saturday. I am going to my auditions for the movie "love story" Jade said as she walked back to Vince. He put his arm around her when she got there. "GREAT" I thought to myself.

**SATURDAY NIGHT (BOWLING NIGHT) :**

**Beck and Jade txting…**

**Beck: Are u coming?**

**Jade: No**

**Beck: Whyy!**

**Jade: REHEARSING!**

**Beck: I don't care, Vince dosen't love you.**

**Jade: And why is that Beckley Oliver?**

**Beck: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MY JADELYN AUGUST WEST!**

**Jade: Ok now I'm coming!**

**Beck: what?**

**Jade: Beck don't you realize…**

**Beck: huh?**

A few minutes later Vega's…NOBODY'S POV

"Sombody is knocking!" Cat yells for the 5th time. "Coming!" Beck says coming to open the door with Tori, Andre and Cat. When they open they all stare in shock. It was Jade and Vince of course. They were all in silence for a while until Andre said "Come on, Jade! Your plan is accomplished. Just tell him!" Then Jade said "FINE! I WILL!" " Tell me what?" Beck exclaims with anger and curiosity.

"Beck, the truth is… that I realized since you make me jealous all the fucking time you might as well get a taste of it!" Jade screams at Beck. "What do you mean?" Beck asks, sounding like a total idiot.

"**Are you insane? How can you not see that I love you more than anything! I cry every time you make me jealous and make me get possessive! I thought and analized that the last time you said a real "I love you, Jade" was like 6 months ago. What happened to us? You used to accept me and love me the way I was. And what I mean by saying I love you I mean like you said it when my sister died. Like you said it…like you said a few minutes ago. The other times have all been that I have to beg you to say I love you to me. You used to before VEGA came! I can't believe you can't say a real "I love you, Jade! And the Vince deal? I paid Vince to play a guy that likes me to make you get a taste of jealousy and to make you realize that although I am jealous, possessive, etc, that you love me and that nobody is more important to me than you and to you than me."** Jade spat all this information, crying full time. Then she left. "JADE! WAIT!" Beck yells, running towards her and pressing her to his chest. "JADE I LOVE YOU NOT ANYBODY ELSE! I learned my lesson and figure it out! I really appreciate your caring for BADE. Jade I promise you I will never make you jealous again. Not even playing." Beck said in a nice-boy tone. "Beck, I love you more than anything. You have been through everything with me since 7th grade. And my boyfriend since 8th grade. That is why I did this. Because I love you. Tori may **like** you, but I am **crazy for you**!" Then they hugged and kissed for 7 seconds.

That was how Beck learned his lesson about Jade.

From then on nothing was more important to them than each other.

**A/N thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, Lexi**


End file.
